


Oublier

by wolkenellie



Series: sad boi thorn hours [1]
Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: F/M, Gen, bonsoir! aimez-vous pleurer, c'est surtout thorn et son monologue intérieur, encore une fois. ce truc est archivieux c'est pas l'académie française, ft les dés pcq on en parle pas assez, kleenexpourthorn2k21, le ophélie/thorn est très mince, vous allez être servis
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolkenellie/pseuds/wolkenellie
Summary: Les chapitres "les dés" et "l'ange" du tome 1, du point de vue de Thorn. Quand il relaye les nouvelles de la mort des Dragons, et la conversation avec Jan et les autres dans l'appartement de Bérénilde au Clairdelune.
Relationships: Ophélie/Thorn (La Passe-Miroir)
Series: sad boi thorn hours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179404
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. L'ambassade

**Author's Note:**

> hhhmmMMMM encore moi qui repêche une antiquité de mon compte wattpad. Non mais cette scène?? on en parle?? le pauvre gars vient d'apprendre qui sa famille entière (sauf Bérénilde et mamie Yzma) a fini réduite en hachis au fin fond de cette soucoupe volante congelée qui leur sert d'arche?? on lui laisse pas 5 minutes de deuil?? non bien sûr il faut maintenant s'occuper de 1) la famine 2) la famille 3) la cour 4) le mariage et 5) probablement un autre truc que j'ai oublié. 
> 
> et sinon je gère toujours pas qu'à la base il avait des NEVEUX le gars 
> 
> mea culpa le chapitre est court, mais je vais pelleter le prochain dans ce site bientôt, s'il laisse ma ponctuation en paix. pardonnez-moi pour la soupe de guillemets, je ne connaissais malheureusement rien à la ponctuation de dialogue française à l'époque et j'ai une flemme monstrueuse de la corriger

Chaque seconde s’échappait vicieusement. Il perdait bien trop de temps, comme toujours d’ailleurs – le temps lui faisait toujours défaut. Que n’aurait-il donné pour un peu de répit ? Pour oublier ? 

Oublier la souffrance, la douleur, la colère, les injustices qui parsemaient son existence sans exceptions. Un kaléidoscope de cauchemars se défila à travers son esprit. Il manipula le combiné une fois, deux fois, trois fois de plus. Mais que faisaient ces inconscientes ? Il ne se pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose leur était arrivé – non – non – rien que l’idée lui donnait un nouveau haut-le-cœur. 

Au moment où il l’attendait le moins, un léger déclic se fit entendre. Ce n’était pas trop tôt ! Il hurla dans le téléphone ; la faible voix qui lui répondit, aigüe, enrouée, le laissa perplexe durant un instant. 

« Thorn ? » 

La pièce bourlingua furieusement. Il dut fermer les yeux un instant. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Etait-ce la vodka ? Allons donc, il n’avait bu qu’un peu, histoire de faire passer quelques secondes insoutenables. Il balbutia quelques mots. 

« Vous ? Très bien. C’est… c’est très bien. » Ses doigts se crispèrent ; c’était tout sauf bien. Rien n’allait bien aujourd’hui ; rien n’irait jamais réellement bien. « Et ma tante, elle est… est-elle près de vous ? » Ophélie avait un sacré talent pour lui faire perdre ses priorités de vue. Sauf qu’elle était devenue une priorité, elle aussi – un peu plus que cela, même. 

« Oui, nous sommes finalement restées toutes les trois ici. » Il ne prêta pas attention au reste des paroles de sa fiancée. Chancelant presque, s’appuyant au revers du fauteuil où s’affalait l’ambassadeur, il tenta en vain de reprendre sa respiration, de mesurer chacune de ses paroles devant le noyau de la Toile. Sa tante était vivante, donc. Un souci en moins. Et mille autres ajoutés. Pourquoi, nom de nom, ne lui avait-on pas répondu avant ? 

« Restées ici ? Voilà des heures que je m’évertue à vous joindre, que je me cogne à votre porte ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que j’ai… Non, évidemment, cela ne vous a même pas effleurée ! » La réponse d’Ophélie fut comme il l’avait soupçonné : naïve. Stupidement, irrévocablement naïve. Lui, d’ailleurs, ne devait-il pas rester sur ses gardes ? Le haussement de sourcils d’Archibald le tira de sa colère. Il devait se maîtriser. Ne rien montrer, rester de marbre, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Montrer quoi que ce soit à la cour, c’était signer son propre arrêt de mort. 

« Vous êtes en train de me crever l’oreille. Vous n’avez pas besoin de crier, je vous reçois très bien. Pour votre gouverne, midi n’a pas encore sonné, nous venons tout juste de nous réveiller. » Comment cela, midi ? Il savait enfin ce qu’il lui offrirait à Noël : une montre. 

« Midi ? Comment, nom de nom, peut-on confondre midi et minuit ? » 

« Minuit ? » Sa candeur faillit encore le surprendre. Parfois, il tendait à négliger qu’elle vivait dans un monde différent, un monde encore protégé par le poids de la bonté. Un monde sans les horreurs et les morts du sien. 

Un faible écho de la question se propagea de l’autre côté de la ligne, l’agaçant encore plus. Ainsi donc, même sa tante ne savait rien. Elle ne savait pas qu’à midi, il vivait encore une autre vie, comblée de paperasse fatigante, qu’à midi, les Dragons vivaient encore. 

« Vous n’êtes donc au courant de rien ? Vous dormiez pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Que s’est-il passé ? » Il peina à entendre les mots d’Ophélie tant sa voix était faible, imprégnée d’une soudaine crainte qui le secoua de nouveau. Le passé était le passé. Il devait se reprendre. Il devait arrêter de vouloir remonter le temps loin, très loin, quand ses peines les plus grandes se résumaient aux griffes de Freyja et aux dés de Godefroy. Non. Ne pas y penser. De toute façon, il n’avait plus le temps pour cela, car il devait agir, à l’instant présent, et agir vite. 

Il inspira fortement, la respiration tremblante. 

« Je vous appelle depuis le cabinet d’Archibald. Comptez trois minutes le temps que je vienne vous rejoindre. N’ouvrez pas votre porte avant. » Il ne manquerait plus que ce petit bout de femme soit piétiné par une horde grouillante de courtisans. Imaginer la cohorte qui devait déjà envahir les couloirs le mettait à mal ; peut-être aurait-il dû louer une meute de huskies, histoire de se frayer un chemin ? A la seule pensée de huskies, une vague nausée l’envahit. Comment empêcher l’horreur de refaire surface ? 

« Pourquoi ? Thorn, que se passe-t-il ? » 

Les mots suffisaient-ils seulement ? 

« Freyja, Godefroy, le Père Vladimir et les autres. Il semblerait qu’ils soient tous morts. » Dans un état second, il raccrocha et adressa un bref hochement de tête à Archibald et Jan.


	2. Le récit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moi: pauvre petit gars! on peut pas le laisser 5 minutes en paix?   
> toujours moi: *mets thorn dans des états pas possibles en permanence*

Les couloirs extravagants du Clairdelune étincelaient dans leur luxe et les foules de nobles bariolés, deux choses qu’il haïssait particulièrement. C’était dans ce genre de moments qu’une troupe imposante de chiens lui aurait en effet été utile, même si son passage seul écartait déjà les masses, à croire qu’il était porteur d’une grave maladie. 

Au fond, il l’était. Il se souvenait d’avoir rendu son déjeuner sur son bureau – cela ferait une table à remplacer et un dossier à récrire, comme s’il n’avait rien de mieux à faire - et de n’avoir plus rien mangé par la suite. Il se souvenait de sa mine hagarde, de ses cernes inhumaines, de ses yeux injectés de sang. Mais qu’importe – il avait toujours été malade, à l’intérieur comme à l’extérieur. 

Il aperçut la porte entrouverte des appartements de l’ambassadeur, où sa tante ignorait ostensiblement les crépitements d’appareils photographiques et les beuglements interrogatifs qui s’adressaient à elle autant qu’à lui. Bla bla bla, fiancée. Bla bla bla, manger. Bla bla bla, conspiration. Bla bla bla, encore manger. N’avaient-ils que cela à la bouche ? Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de nourriture. Il irait sur une île déserte avec Ophélie et puis voilà. Au moins, il y aurait la paix. 

Il ferma la porte de tours de clefs secs, le métal claquant contre la porte au gré de ses mouvements rudes, puis rangea le trousseau dans sa poche. C’était bien de ranger. Cela le calmait de faire les choses méthodiquement, scrupuleusement, sans perdre de temps ; ainsi il pouvait prétendre garder contrôle de sa vie. 

Un silence assourdissant résonna dans la pièce, frappants ses tympans de vagues dépourvues de rythme – pourquoi ne pouvaient-elles pas en avoir ? Ce silence cacophonique le dérangeait. Il annonçait un orage. Thorn le sentait monter en lui, cet ouragan, qui menaçait de le ravager à tout instant. 

La foudre tomba dans l’exclamation de sa tante. 

« Mon garçon, je suis tellement soulagée de te voir ! » Il se retrouva dos contre la porte, le souffle coupé par l’étreinte serrée de sa tante. Cet enlacement, une simple affection au premier coup d’œil, était un répit, une ancre. Bérénilde pouvait souffler. Elle pouvait se raccrocher à lui, noyer son chagrin et sa colère en s’agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces – il garderait peut-être un bleu quelque part. 

La société exigeait que l’on rende la tendresse d’un humain, mais lui n’y connaissait que peu. Il sentait les humeurs de cette femme lui fendre le crâne et son propre pouvoir s’agiter. Son estomac tangua ; la pièce aussi. Il faisait bien trop chaud. Il y avait trop de monde. L’étreinte l’étouffait. Non. Il ne pouvait pas perdre contrôle. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Plus tard ; bien plus tard ; un jour, il se l’autoriserait. 

Il se surprit à chercher Ophélie des yeux, scrutant la pièce avec toute l’attention dont sa vue embrumée était capable, poussé par un instinct qu’il ne pouvait se permettre. Bon. Bérénilde qui s’accrochait à lui. Jan qui se tenait avec la grâce d’un ours. Archibald qui fixait ses ongles. Madame Roseline qui cousait un gant – il n’avait plus la force de se poser d questions. Ah ! Voilà – Ophélie – dans un état lamentable ; un peu plus que cela, même. Que diable lui était-il arrivé ? 

Enfin, l’air reflua dans ses poumons lorsque sa tante le lâcha. Toutefois, l’esprit toujours embrumé par ses griffes palpables, il ne comprit d’abord pas ce qu’Archibald déclama d’une voix mielleuse. 

« Mes hommages, fiancée de Thorn ! Comment diantre avez-vous atterri chez moi ? » Il fit une courbette ridicule devant la silhouette chétive d’Ophélie, avant de poursuivre. « Pourrais-je connaître enfin votre nom ? » La demande de l’ambassadeur était accompagnée d’un clin d’oeil qui ne désabusa personne, encore moins Thorn. Il n’allait tout de même pas lui faire un numéro de charme, devant Thorn et dans de telles circonstances ! 

Bérénilde rappela le débauché à l’ordre de son ton mesuré, une pointe d’agacement luisant dans son regard. 

« Ophélie. Si vous le voulez bien, nous ferons les présentations une autre fois. Nous avons à parler d’affaires autrement plus pressantes. » Mais ce crétin fit la sourde oreille. 

« Avez-vous été victime de maltraitance, petite Ophélie ? » Thorn ravala sa rage lorsque, devant le mutisme de la petite femme, Archibald caressa la joue d’Ophélie d’un doigté lent. De quel droit la touchait-il ? 

D’un pétillement des yeux, l’ambassadeur mit terme à l’instant, se vautrant dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Un fauteuil vert, aux draperies ornées de rayures dorées. Tiens. Une rayure. Deux rayures. Trois rayures. C’était bien plus intéressant que ce babillage inutile. 

« Nous nous sommes réunis ce soir pour causer. Alors, causons ! Jan, faites votre rapport à Mme. Bérénilde. » 

« Une sale affaire, une sale affaire. » Ils auraient pu parler de cela depuis dix minutes ! Il avait gâché dix minutes. Pourquoi pensaient-ils tous qu’il avait du temps à perdre ? Eux gaspillaient probablement le leur à choisir ces horreurs de coussins qui envahissaient le divan. 

« Nous vous écoutons, Jan. Exprimez-vous librement, vous serez récompensé pour votre sincérité. » Bérénilde, elle, collait de nouveau son corps au sien, lovée contre lui. Il aurait presque pu apprécier cette proximité maternelle sans le lourd parfum de Farouk qui envahissait ses narines. L’intéressé se tenait debout sur le tapis, chavirant légèrement, suant visiblement sous ses habits épais, et débita sa phrase nerveusement, comme un texte de théâtre mal appris. Thorn était tenté de fermer les yeux, de se recroqueviller, d’empêcher le récit d’atteindre ses oreilles une fois de plus. 

« Un massacre, ma chère dame. Si j’en ai réchappé moi-même, c’est par miracle. Un vrai miracle, dame. » Jan continua son discours, engloutissant une tasse de thé par moment, sirotant bruyamment. Même dans ce genre de situations, Madame Roseline pensait à faire à faire du thé. Elle lui offrirait une théière comme cadeau de mariage, il en était persuadé. 

« Je vais vous répéter ce que j’ai raconté à M. votre neveu et à M. l’ambassadeur. » Non. Il ne voulait pas l’entendre. Il voulait sortir. Il voulait partir, il voulait courir, il voulait hurler. A la place, il resta assis sur le divan, raide comme un balai, à fixer sa montre à gousset, essayant désespérément de se laisser bercer par les aiguilles. Tic-tac. Tic-tac. 

« Votre famille, là en bas, elle était là au grand complet. Y avait même trois gosses, que je connaissais pas encore leur bouille. Excusez si je vous parais rude, mais je dois rien vous cacher, hein ? Alors, j’aime autant vous prévenir que votre absence, dame, a été vertement critiquée. Comme quoi vous reniiez les vôtres, que vous vous apprêtiez à fonder votre propre lignée, et que ça, ils l’avaient bien compris. » Il ne pouvait empêcher le flot de paroles de l’atteindre. Il ne voulait pas entendre. Où était Ophélie ? Il avait soudainement besoin de voir Ophélie, de voir qu’elle était là, vivante, et non à l’état de charpie au milieu de la toundra. 

« Et que la ‘fiancée du bâtard’, pour reprendre leurs mots – que j’aurais honte, moi, d’en sortir des pareils – ils ne la reconnaîtraient jamais, ni elle ni les moches qui lui pousseraient dans le tiroir. Là-dessus, on a lancé la battue comme on fait chaque année. Moi qui connaît la forêt comme ma poche, j’ai joué mon rôle et je leur ai choisi des Bêtes. Pas les femelles engrossées, hein, ça, on ne touche jamais. Mais j’avais trois gros mâles, là, à vous fournir de la viande pour l’année. Y avait plus qu’à ratisser, cerner, isoler et abattre. La routine, quoi ! » Le regard de Jan prenait un aspect vitreux, perdu dans le vague. La pièce devint vague elle aussi, tournant, vibrant. Tout, même le cadran de sa montre, s’effaça en un bourdonnement lointain, martelé par les battements de cœur incontrôlables de Thorn. 

«J’ai jamais vu ça, jamais. Les Bêtes, elles se sont mises à débouler de partout, de manière complètement imprévisible, l’écume à la gueule. Comme possédées. Alors ça, les Dragons, ils y sont allés à coups de griffes et ils ont tailladés dans le vif, encore et encore. Mais les Bêtes, il y en avait toujours de nouvelles, ça n’en finissait plus ! Elles ont piétiné ceux qu’elles n’ont pas mangés. J’ai cru… bon sang, j’ai cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée, et pourtant je connais mon métier. » 

« Vous allez penser que je perds le nord, que même moi quand je m’écoute je me trouve dérangé. Un ange, dame, un ange m’a sauvé du carnage. Il est apparu au milieu de la neige et les Bêtes, elles sont reparties douces comme des agneaux. C’est grâce à lui que j’ai été épargné. Un miracle épatant… sauf votre respect, madame. » 

« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi cet angelot m’a sauvé moi, et pas les autres. Ça, je comprendrai jamais. »


End file.
